Alls Fair in Love and War
by What I wanna BE
Summary: What happens to Bella and Edward if it all started with Bella as a werwolf? Could their love even start?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. So I was sitting in the move theatre and an idea came to me. What would happen to Bella and Edward if Bella was a werewolf? So in a matter of 15 minutes (literally) my assistant (Sexy n' Showing) and I came up with the story of this fic. I hope you like it!**

** 3 mjrbooklvr 3**

**This story is dedicated to 3 people: vjgm, Sexy n' Showing, and Jasper-And-Alice-Forever (sorry Lakshmie f I spelt your screen name wrong) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books, and don't remind me of that fact because that's what makes me cry myself to sleep every night. **

BPOV

"As you all know my name is Isabella Marie Swan," I stuttered on the podium. I still don't know how Uncle Billy talked me into doing this. I was wearing the black dress that made me look paler than normal, against my wishes. Dad never liked me wearing black. He would have wanted me to wear blue or some other color. "Chief Swan was my father, and even though he never had any idea what he was dong he still managed to pull us through.

"I never knew my mother, but that didn't stop Dad from telling me everything about her. He was always there for me whenever I needed him." I know had tears streaming down my face, and was sobbing into the microphone. "I'm sorry. I can't do this."

I turned around and ran out of the double doors in the back of the church. I heard Emily tell Uncle Billy and Jake to let her take care of it. Billy started apologizing and explaining how hard this was for me as Emily started after me.

I kept running until I was outside in the regular Washington rain. I fell down under a tree, because I had slipped in the mud and just cried. I laid n the wet mud of the cold rain and balled I didn't care who saw me or what they thought, all knew was that my had dad had died and was left with nothing.

My mom had died giving birth to me, so I was fully responsible for her death and reminded my father every time he had looked at me, and now I was responsible for my fathers. I knew that, but everybody kept trying to tell me neither of their deaths were my fault but I knew otherwise.

If I wasn't here my mother would be, and if I hadn't been at home during the thunderstorm and Charlie been worried about me, he wouldn't have driven home and gotten in that fatal car accident. It was all my fault and I could bet you anything that I would soon be the cause of the death of my uncle, who was now my parental guardian.

The worst part is because I am the only girl werewolf in La Push, my only friends are mature boys who only think of my body in ways that I wish I didn't know.

Emily was the only exception to that rule. She was married to our pack leader Sam and together we dealt with all of the boys. She had dealt with them far longer than I had anyways. I was the newest member of the Pack; I hadn't even known I was a werewolf before a couple of months ago. Nobody had even known girls could be a werewolf, that's the only reason they let Charlie move away with me after my mom, Billy's sister, had died.

I felt somebody move me into their lap to let me cry into their shoulder and comfort me but it just made it worse. I didn't want to be comforted it was all my fault.

"Em, can't stay here. Not with them all knowing it was my fault that my parents died. What am I going to do?"

"Sweetie, all you can do is get through it. And if it helps, for the millionth time we all know that it wasn't your fault that they died." I was about to object but she shushed me and rocked me before I fell asleep.

Felt to warm arms pick me up and knew that either Jake or Sam were bringing me to the home that I didn't deserve.

I woke up in my familiar bed at my new home. I smelt the smell of pancakes floating up the stairs, and made a dash to get ready for the day. Tonight there was a meeting odd some kind with the newcomers in Forks. But I had to work first.

I ran downstairs, to be met with a plate full of Jake's special occasion pancakes. Kissed his cheek with a grateful thank you and turned to wish Billy with a good morning, only to see he wasn't there.

"Where's Uncle Billy?" I asked Jake hoping for a quick reply, for I was already late.

"He is getting ready for that meeting, remember? And he told me to tell you to be back by five, because the meeting starts at six." He said with a grudging look. "I still don't understand your need to have a job."

"Because I want one," I snapped back. "Anyways, I'm late. I'll be back at four thirty, so don't panic. I love you! Bye!" I shouted on my way out the door and to my bike.

Jake and I had fixed up a couple of motorcycles a couple of years back on one of my many stays up here. I never would have driven it if Charlie was still around, but since he wasn't I didn't see any reason not to.

It was my first day of work at the outdoor sports shop in town, and I couldn't risk being late. So I sped all the way there.

When I got into the parking lot I was met by a kid about my age that was ogling me as if he had never seen another girl before.

"Can I help you?" I snarled at him. I really was not in the best of moods today.

"Are you Isabella?" He asked cautiously after hearing my tone of voice.

"It's just Bella." I said back.

"My name is Mike. My parents own the store. I am supposed to give you the tour and the information today." Great I was supposed to listen to a perverted, hormone crazed teenage boy all day. Like I didn't deal with them enough.

"Okay, great. Where do we start?" I sad cheerfully trying hard not to scare him off with my mood.

So the day followed this schedule. Look at all of the shelves n the store. Learn how to use the cash register, and how to stock shelves in an orderly fashion. This continued until four o'clock where I told him that Ii would have to go. I thought that f I would have to spend one more minute listening to him, I would hit my head against the wall until I was dead.

I made my escape as fast as I could on my bike, and again sped through the streets of this unfamiliar town until I was in the field next to the border of La Push and Forks, which is where this very peculiar meeting was supposed to take place.

Billy was waiting for me when I got there to fill me in. "Bella there are a few things that we haven't been telling you." He said in a quiet voice while the pack started to surround me.

**Yeah! Chapter one is now complete!!! I hope you liked it. Flames, congrats, and suggestions are all acceptable. And f you haven't already please check out my other stories, including the one that I co-wrote with my partner Sexy n' Showing. **

**P.S. If you didn't figure it out. THAT WAS CHALIE"S FUNERAL!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**bOk. Here's the next chap. And since the last AN was reaaaalllly long, I will spare you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books but if I did don't deny that you wouldn't bow to me, because you would!!! ******

BPOV

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously, not sure of what the answer may be.

"Bells, as you already know, the mortal enemies for werewolves are vampires." He looked at me for agreement; I nodded my head in response so he kept talking. "Well there is a family of them know as the Cullens and they are vampires that frequently live around here. They don't feed off of humans though, they feed from animals which is the only reason we let them stay.

"We have this treaty with them that keeps them off of our land without invitation from one of us, and we stay away from them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with me?" I asked unsure of what this was leading to.

"Bells, they don't know that women can be werewolves, so we would like you to stick around with Emily. That way they can believe you are some sort of help instead of part of the Pack. Unfortunately, none of us can think of the Bella during this, because one of them can read your thoughts. Keep everything silent because here they come."

And sure enough not three minutes after Uncle Billy had stopped talking, a group of unnaturally beautiful and pale people walked out from between the trees. It was strange how similar in color I was to them, even though we were different species.

There was one missing however. Hadn't Billy said there were seven of them? Because right now I only saw six, and it seemed that I also wasn't the only one to notice.

"Where is young Edward, Carlisle? And please introduce us to the rest of your family." Uncle Billy really had an act for dealing with situations like this. I was starting to worry about my pack brothers, and how rigid they had become, when a gust of wind brought a strange new scent to my nose.

It was a sickly sweet smell, almost like half sweetened cough syrup, that someone had forced down my throat. The smell seemed to try burning the hairs inside my nose, but for some reason it was calming and easing to me at the same time.

EPOV

I had to hunt.

When I smelt the human near the meeting place with all of those werewolves I couldn't take it. Especially when the smell of one werewolf seemed to almost draw me in closer. Wasn't that smell supposed to repel us, not attract.

I turned and ran with a quick explanation. Alice would explain the rest.

I hunted a couple of caribou and went back home; I could feel the rest of the family getting closer all thinking over what had happened. I didn't intrude into their thoughts, as much as I possibly could at least, and waited until they came home to let them explain everything to me.

When they arrived we all sat down n the living room and Carlisle started explaining what happened. Apparently the new pack has six members: Sam, the leader, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Quill, and Jared. They also have Billy Black the head of the LA Push council in on everything, Jacob is his son, and two females who know about everything. One, Emily, Sam has imprinted on her, so they are due to get marred soon. And also a girl named Isabella, Bella, she is Billy's niece. Her mother was his sister and her father died sometime last week.

As soon as Carlisle had mentioned the name Bella; Alice had a vision.

_Some beautiful girl with beautiful chocolate eyes and hair was sitting in my meadow with me drawing figures on my hand with her fingers. I leaned in closer and whispered something in her ear as I started to kiss my way down her neck, before I slipped a ring onto her finger. _

_She looked down in shock, before crying, hugging, and kissing me with a passion, as she blushed the most beautiful color I had ever seen._

Alice snapped out of it, only to look over at me with curiosity. Carlisle was questioning Alice and me before she explained what she had seen.

Nobody knew what to think about that. They all confirmed that whom Alice had seen with me was Bella, but she was with the wolves. So how could she be with me?

**Everybody loves a good mystery right. Review my pets!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter here we come.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight books, but when Stephanie wrote them I believe that she thought we deserved more than mediocre books in all of our lives.**

BPOV

The meeting took forever and to have to pretend I wasn't part of the pack was probably the hardest thing I have ever had to do. So as soon as they left I shifted into my rich chocolate wolf form and went for a little run along the beach.

I felt a couple of my pack mates change after me to see what was wrong but stopped when they heard of my strange attraction to the smell of the vampires. Apparently it was much less normal than I thought it would be.

I knew that as soon as I got home it would just add to the long list of things that Billy liked to hassle me about. There was my appearance, I never had liked to dress up, the fact that my only friends were pack mates, why I didn't date, my room was a mess, and so on until I would probably drown n the stuff he liked to yell at me about since Dad had died.

I ran until I was really close to the Forks border because I had realized that I left my purse at the Newton's store. So much for going to get something to eat before I went home. I ran back to the meeting place got on my bike as soon as I was back in my close and I was off to the store to collect my purse.

Got to the store and again I smelt the smell of a vampire. I turned around quickly to see which it was, because I really couldn't be seen without a pack member or they would know me as a werewolf.

The only thing near me though was a silver Volvo and inside sat the most ethereal creature I had ever seen. He was gorgeous with his copper-brown hair, and light caramel eyes. He had the classic pale skin with the shadows under each of his eyes. He wasn't as big as the one they called Emmett, or as gangly as Jasper. He was somewhere in the middle, but he was still perfect.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him until all of the sudden his car screeched backwards out of the parking lot gong way faster than the limit with perfect knowledge of the fact. This must have been Edward.

Oh no!

He was the one that could read minds! What were we gong to do now? They would all know in the matter of minutes. I had to warn Billy. And for the second time that day I screeched out of the small parking lot forgetting all about my purse.

I told Billy all about what had happened when I got home, and to say the least he was shocked. There were many reasons to be too. The fact that he seemed almost to be waiting for me, they now knew that I was a vampire, and we knew nothing of what they were planning on doing about me.

I offered to leave, but they claimed that that would be even more dangerous for me. I couldn't leave La Push who knows what would happen if they got hold of me. But my one question s, since when have I ever done what they have told me to do? And that's when the phone rang. And before I could tell Billy the most important thing, he was on the phone.

The thing that I would probably never tell him was the fact that this afternoon I had imprinted; on a vampire.

EPOV

I was sitting n the parking lot waiting for Bella, because Alice had seen a vision of her coming here to pick up her wallet, when smelt the strange compelling smell of that one werewolf again. I opened my eyes slightly startled because I hadn't heard any ones thoughts, just a biker pass a few moments ago.

Then I saw something I didn't expect to see at all. Bella holding the bike helmet and her eyes fixed on me. Although that was weird enough considering I couldn't hear her thoughts, I also realized at that moment that the werewolf that was attracting me so was her.

This was something that Carlisle needed to know. The possibility of female werewolves was astonishing, and very dangerous. Especially, considering the fact that Alice and I had both seen us getting engaged, in my meadow, and I am sure that that was no accident or mistake.

I sped out of the parking lot after taking in her appearance as she took in mine. I turned into the driveway n my own personal record time. I ran in and shouted to Alice, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"What do you mean?" She asked frightened, because I didn't often use this tone with her.

"I mean the fact that she's a werewolf!" I shouted at her at the top of my lungs. The whole family was sitting in the living room, but even if they hadn't I know they would have heard what I had just said.

They entire room went deathly silent. None of us had heart beats, or took breaths to fill the silence. It seemed like hours later when Carlisle finally spoke to me.

"Who are you talking about, Edward? They are no female werewolves." He said this very confidently, to much so for my taste.

"Bella," I spat at him, because I now knew the truth when he didn't. "Carlisle, Bella is a werewolf. I don't care believe me or not, but when I was in that parking lot and it was just her, there was a werewolf and a vampire. And the scarier fact is that I can't read her thoughts." Heard them all gasp at this new information.

Emmett started chuckling, earning a glare from me.

"What?" He asked still chuckling.

"What is so funny, Emmett?" I asked with an accompanying snarl.

"I mean, that you found your perfect girl."

I gave him a questing look, so he proceeded to explain something that was obvious to him and him alone.

"This girl is as indestructible as you. She will live forever. **(AN: I know that werewolves do not really live forever, but for the sake of the story they do.) **She actually appeals to you in smell," Jasper happened to pipe in there and added in appearance to Emmett's ridiculous accusations. "Don't you see it Edward this girl was practically made for you, and from what we hear from Alice, the whole deal is already sealed."

I grumbled that he was being a smart ass and walked up to my room as I heard Carlisle start to dial the phone. Went up to my room more upset that what Emmett had said was true more than anything. What was I supposed to do?

**There you go chapter 3 I know not long but you love me anyways. I will try to update as soon as possible and if anybody has any suggestions please put them in a PM not n a review. But that does not give you an excuse to not review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay next chapter!! I am so happy!**

BPOV

Billy was on the phone for what seemed like hours yelling at who I later found out to be a Cullen. I think it was their leader Carlisle, but I couldn't tell.

All I knew was that it was about me. And nobody would tell me anything more than that. And after the whole ordeal I was forbidden to see, talk, or associate with any of the Cullens. Like I would want to anyways.

But it made me wonder.

Why were they so worried about me getting close o the Cullens. Its not like I would fall in love with a vampire, I mean, for god sakes I am a werewolf. They disgust me. They smell horribly sweet, and yet I couldn't get the bronze haired one out of my thoughts.

The way his hair blew in the wind or the way I wanted to run up to him and just let him hold me. It was strange.

I had never felt this way for any boy before. So why would I feel this way about my natural enemy.

We were never going to be together. Why did that thought make me want to grab my chest like my heart was being ripped to shreds.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

It was moments like these that I wished my mother were still here. If she could just explain all of these things to me. But she wasn't going to be here. She had died long before Charlie and now he was gone to. As if I didn't have enough of my heart ripped apart already now it was just tearing apart more at the thought of a VAMPIRE!!

What is wrong with me?!

I was pacing my room for so long that I swear I felt the floor being worn out beneath me.

I went over to the couch and put in some Evanescence. It always seemed to calm me like so many other things couldn't.

I grabbed a book of my shelf and began reading.

Wuthering Heights.

Heath cliff and Katherine had such chemistry.

They were one of my favorite match ups.

Just like Romeo and Juliet.

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy.

The Boss and the servant.

The rich and the poor.

The vampire and the werewolf.

**Ah no, you can't stop there, what were you thinking? Well I am thinking that I need to hook you all in someway so suck it up!**


End file.
